redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mare Barrow/@comment-185.89.216.226-20180630163253
Can't believe the Red Queen series is over, this series means a lot to me, because this made me want to read again and discover other YA series. I will miss this, but I will miss Mare Barrow the most. (warning:this comment will be long, scroll down if it's too long for your liking and if you don't like Mare) Okay, at the first book I didn't like Mare. She was bitter, stubborn and naive. Which lead to her being easily manipulated by Elara and Maven. And at the end of the book, when Elara finally got what she wanted. All of the mess was place upon Mare. I was curious on how Mare will fix her mistakes and get back at Elara and Maven. Second book, the least liked book in the series and where readers start to hate Mare with very good reason. Mare was whiny and demanding. But surprisingly, I didn't hate her, I actually ended up liking Mare.( I know, I'm starting to sound like a mad man, which I usually am, but hear me out). Mare was aware of the wrongs she committed, so she was eager to do something about it. She was willing to put her life in danger numerous times to save a newblood, even if the chance of getting to them alive is slim and getting caught by Maven was highly possible. Amd I find that admirable, Mare's bravery, not her way of doing it though. And when she starts to lose her shit, I empathize with her. She was only 17 years old and already had to deal with all of this. If I was in her place, I would be dead( like dead a long time ago,good for fertilizing plants dead). When she was caught by Maven, I was heartbroken for her. She was alone again, surrounded by people who want her dead and haunted by her mistakes yet again. In King's Cage, six months of torture and constant exposure to silent stones greatly weakened Mare. But she still resisted to everything Maven planned out for her, she used her words and herself to confuse Maven and get valuable information from him. Wasted and broken, Mare kept fighting, never backing down. And in War Storm, she was her best self. Resilient and determined to fight for the Scarlet Guard, placing her belief over her love life. She finally knows what she's fighting for, red equality and keeping her loved ones safe. And after all the hell she been through, finally gets to be with her family in Monfort. If it's not obvious enough, Mare Barrow is my favorite character(Farley is not far behind, but I don't need to make an essay composed of 6 paragraphs to prove why I love her). She learned and grew so much(unfortunately her height didn't) throughout the series. Became someone I admire and look up to(insert short jokes all ya want). Yeah she still stubborn and bitter(actually even more bitter), but was able to survive and fight for what she believes in. Thank you Aveyard for creating this brave, resourceful and determined young woman as the protagonist in this series.